


tiny

by r6bel



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Sungyoon meets joochan's parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r6bel/pseuds/r6bel
Summary: Even if the years go by, for Sungyoon, Joochan will still be a little boy that he must care for, or where Joochan is ashamed of his childhood.
Relationships: Choi Sungyoon | Y/Hong Joochan
Kudos: 22





	tiny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you very much for reading this, sorry if i have errors, but I am trying to do my best, English is not my first language, anyway, enjoy reading <3

To almost all of us there is something that embarrasses us and at all costs we try to hide it (or rather pretend as if it never happened), for Joochan 'that' were the photos and videos of when he was about four years old or younger.

And precisely at this moment he wanted the earth to swallow him.

The whole lunch went perfectly, his parents had a fluent conversation with Sungyoon (his boyfriend), for them he was perfect, charming and of course he already knew all that (for some reason he had made the decision to introduce them) but he did not believe that they would get along so well that Joochan's mother made a proposal.

"Sungyoon-ah, since you're already part of the family, I think I'll go for our photo album, there are very nice photos of our joochanie."

"Mother! I don't think that's wise, he has to go soon, he said he had to do something with Jangjun or something, he shouldn't waste his time here anymore."  
And that was true, Sungyoon had arranged with Jangjun to go over some topics for his next exam (he was something like his tutor), he was a man of his word but Jangjun was a man who had already come hundreds of times late to his study sessions so, there wouldn't be much of a problem if he returned the favor, right?.

"For my boyfriend I have all the time in the world so I will stay a while longer, let's see those photos please!"

Joochan just grimaced in disgust while Sungyoon gave him one of those smiles that looked like a bunny, and after that, Joochan's desire to hit him for being a fool leave him.

"In this case, I will go for the VCR" Joochan's father got up from his seat and went with his wife to the garage to look for all that.

"I'm so excited, my in-laws are great, I don't know why it took you so long to introduce them to me" he said as he ate the last piece of potato that was left on his plate.

"Honey, I didn't because you were so busy with your thesis that I didn't want to stress you out any more, it just seems like you're my mom's favorite now."

"Hahaha, I don't think so, although I'm curious, why were you so insistent that I leave now?"

"I don't know, it's just embarrassing, I haven't even shown those photos to my friends, although, well, there wouldn't be a reason to do it, besides, i was a bald baby, it's weird."

"We were all bald once, then I'll show you my photos for you to check."  
Step could be heard going down the stairs, his father carrying a couple of boxes and his mother with a book in hand, yes, Joochan saw his end arrive.

"While I connect the VCR, you see the photos."

Everyone left the dining room and went to the great room of those house.  
Joochan leaned back on Sungyoon's legs while he was listening and carefully watching each photo accompanied by his story told by Joochan's mother, and, Sungyoon felt that his heart was going to explode with such tenderness.

It was basically Joochan's whole life portrayed up to his ten years, from the first ultrasound they did to his mother, or when he learned to walk, also when his first tooth fell, his first day of school, and among many first times more, but the one that most moved him was a photo where a seven-year-old Joochan was playing the piano, because thanks to this he remembered how talented the youngest was.

For his part, Joochan only limited himself to laughing, remembering all those experiences (and berating himself for them).

"Darling, can we post the videos already?".

"Sure", having said that, he placed the cassette and went to sit with his wife on the furniture in that room, Joochan and Sungyoon were sitting on the floor.

And as soon as the video started, Joochan was already feeling sorry because well, that video IS THE VIDEO, the one that all his relatives wanted to see because he is Joochanie, aka the youngest of the whole family.

It was a video where you can only see a three-years-old joochanie talking and learning English words with his mother.

"i love you".

An 'aaww' resounded throughout the room, in short, if Joochan were told that it is a tomato at this precise moment, they would not be lying because seeing Sungyoon as attentive watching that video with a more beautiful smile than any other he has ever seen before. .

"Our Joochanie was a precious little boy" said his boyfriend's mother, to which Sungyoon corrected saying "He is still a precious little boy"., While playing with the orange hair of the minor, they were as soft as he was.

"You guys are so sweet"  
" I wish you had been like this"  
"But if you liked bad boys"  
"Then why did I end up marrying you, dear?  
"You have a good point."  
Joochan swallowed hard to break up that scene, yes, her parents used to be very pranksters.  
"Leave your fights for married people for another time".  
"But it's fun, your parents are very nice." Sungyoon felt his phone vibrate and it was indeed a message from Jangjun who decided to be punctual today and had been waiting for him for half an hour.

"Too bad but I have to go now" Joochan stood up and immediately helped him up as well.

"Come back whenever you want, this is your house, it was nice meeting you Sungyoon."

"I say the same, you are very cute, thanks for taking care of our Joochanie, we will take care of you".

"Oh god, everyone is so nice to me, I am very touched."

But they all stopped talking when they heard that Joochan was crying.

" Baby, what's happened ?" sungyoon immediately went to hug him.

"Nothing, it was just a good day today, that's all" joochan was hidden in the sungyoon's chest.

* click *, "This will be a photo for our new family album."

Although deep down , mother's Hong wanted to think about that both had their own album, because they had a very promising future.

end.


End file.
